New School
by Aris Winner
Summary: The war is finally over, but all is not well for the 5 Gundam pilots as the government is sending them back to school.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters, so please don't sue me because I'm only 17, no job, and have, maybe, (if I'm lucky) $3.50 to my name.

New School

Prologue

The war was finally over and since none of the Gundam pilots had attended school in years and were only 16 (meaning they dropped out before they were technically allowed) the government 'insisted' they return to school, not really caring that the pilots already knew everything and more that any school could ever teach them. But anyway, our story begins on that faithful first day at a new school.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Duo, "This school's huge!"

It was currently midmorning and, due to the unusual circumstances involving the recent war, the pilots were starting in the middle of the school year, right after Christmas break. So while everyone around them knew where everything was and where they were supposed to be, the five of them had now been wandering around for nearly ten minutes. They had apparently entered the school through on one the schools many side doors, so they were looking for the office so they could get their class schedules as well as find out where their home rooms were. Why didn't they ask for directions, you wonder? The reason being they figured if they could destroy OZ bases and take down hundreds of mobile dolls without asking for help, why shouldn't they be able to find one small office in a building?

Eventually Heero managed to spot something that looked like the office through the sea of students, but when they walked in to ask where they were supposed to be, one of the secretaries looked up at them crossly,

"Ignorant teenagers, can't even follow the simplest school rules. You know very well you're not supposed to be in here!" she shouted fiercely.

Heero gave her one of his death glares as the five of them fled.

"Injustice," muttered Wufei.

"Now what?" asked Quatre, looking a little scared and lost.

"We'll just have to try again." Duo stated, being very sure of himself.

So he tried it again and got the same results. So he tried it yet again, and yes, continued to get the same result every single time he tried it. The secretaries seemed to get madder and louder each time, eventually threatening him with the principle. And through all this, they never gave him a chance to get a word in edge wise.

Heero, who had found Duo's attempts somewhat amusing at first, quickly grew tired of screaming secretaries and grabbed Duo's arm just as he was about to make another attempt to enter.

"Stop it, baka! That's obviously not going to work. Now, we need a new approach. Spread out and comb the surrounding vicinity everyone," he spoke in his mission tone.

So they all spread out as they tried to find a different way to make peaceful contact with the people inside this office.

"What're you doing?" asked a blond haired girl, as she watched Wufei trying to break down a locked door. Which to him looked as if it might lead into the office.

"What does it look like onna? I'm trying to get through this door to the office on the other side!"

"Uh, okay. First, that's not a door to the office. It's a janitor's closet. Second, there's, er, a window around the corner you're supposed to go to if you need something from the office."

"What?" asked Wufei, as he peeked around the corner and noticed that there was indeed a window situated there, "Oh." he said blushing slightly and feeling quite stupid at the moment. While at the same time, hoping that not too many people saw him trying to break the door down.

"So, yah. Now that we've got that sorted out, bye now." the girl said, while backing away slowly as she got herself lost in a group of nearby students.

"Yuy! I've found what we were looking for," called out Wufei proudly, while coming up to the other pilots, who were huddled together talking amongst themselves.

"We know. We already found it. You're apparently supposed to go to 'the window'," stated Quatre

He frowned.

"What're we still standing here for? Let's go!" prompted Duo as he headed off, the others eventually following. But they all stopped a few feet in front of 'the window'.

"Ah, Heero, you go," said Duo, pushing Heero forwards slightly.

Heero shot Duo a questioning glare.

"Cause they already know me so they'll recognize me and probably tell me to go away again. Also, Trowa doesn't talk, Quatre too scared and Wufei's still pissed about being the last to know about this. Well, that and the fact that all the secretaries in there are women so he'll just end up calling them all onnas possibly making them mad enough to give him a detention or see the principle or something like that so that leaves you!" Duo explained in one long breath.

"I can't . . . "

"You," interrupted Duo firmly.

"Fine," he sighed, in defeat as he stepped forward, "Excuse me, but we-"

Bring! Heero was cut off as the bell rang and the hoard of students still in the hallways made their way to class.

"What are you doing here? Get to class!" exclaimed the secretary trying to shoo him away.

"That's the problem. We can't." informed Heero.

"What do you mean you can't? Are your legs broken? They don't look broken to me." said the secretary, getting slightly annoyed by this uncooperative student.

"No, I mean, we're new here and we don't know where our classes are."

"Well why didn't you just say so in the first place? Names please."

Heero growled. Deciding it was best to keep his current thoughts to himself, said,

"Yuy, Heero. Winner, Quatre. Barton, Trowa. Maxwell, Duo and Chang, Wufei."

"Okay, here you go. Class schedules, home room teachers and school maps. There, you're all set. Now hurry up and get to class. You're already late."

Heero took the papers and without a word, walked back to where the others were standing. Heero handed them their assigned papers before glancing at his own and heading off to his first class. They all quickly followed suit, not wanting to be any later then they already were.

To be continued . . .


End file.
